1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery terminal unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-135102 discloses a battery terminal to be connected with a battery post on the upper surface of a battery of an automotive vehicle or the like. This battery terminal includes a post fitting portion to be fit on the battery post for connection, a wire connecting portion to be connected with a wire and a handle connecting the post fitting portion and the wire connecting portion. An anti-rotation piece projects from the handle. The post fitting portion is fit on the battery post and a bolt of the post fitting portion is tightened. This tightening may apply a torque to the battery terminal. However, the anti-rotation piece contacts a side surface of the battery to prevent the rotation of the battery terminal.
The anti-rotation piece of the battery terminal disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-135102 is formed integral to the battery terminal and has a length and a size in conformity with a positional relationship between a contact part of the battery and the battery post.
The position of the battery terminals may be different on different types of batteries. Additionally, the mount position of the battery terminal on the battery may be changed according to an external environment of the battery or the like. Accordingly, the contact part of the battery with the anti-rotation piece may be changed. The many different positional relationships of the contact part of the battery and the battery post have required many types of battery terminals including anti-rotation pieces with different lengths and shapes. The existence of many different designs increases costs and creates inventory control problems.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to reduce cost.